Whispers of A Dead Heart
by AtemYugi69
Summary: songfic, mature content, puzzleshipping.


**bolded words** = song lyrics

'text here' = thoughts

"text here" = normal speaking

I do not own yugioh or any of the characters. I do not own any of the songs quoted. All rights go to original creators. This story is merely a figment of my imagination.

*contains lemon* *explicit scenes and language* *MA*

Whispers of a Dead Heart

Yami pov

I watch down from the spirit world, seeing Yugi crying over the Millenium Puzzle. My heart breaks as I remember how I last left him…

"Yugi wins!" Joey says in shock as my lifepoints drop to zero. I nod and look at Yugi across from me. He has tears in his eyes and I feel my heart break. We have been through so much, can I really leave him? A bright light starts shining from the walls in my tomb and I step off the platform. Yugi runs over to me, throwing his arms around my waist. He buries his face in my chest and I feel him start shaking as he cries.

"P-p-please don't g-g-go Yami!" he bawls. Tears sting my own eyes as I pat his hair gently.

"I must, little one. My destiny here is done. You can go on without me now." I say gently. I only half believe my own words. I have come to love the young one who looks like me. I know he loves me too, but I want to believe he will move on. His friends, our friends, stand in the background. Almost all wear looks of surprise and heart break.

"Take care of yourself, Yugi." I whisper as I let him go and step towards the light. Yugi sinks to his knees, looking at me with wounded eyes. I cannot look at him and turn my head in shame. Without a glance back I walk into the spirit world where I belong…

I snap back to the present as Yugi whispers to the puzzle. I am shocked when I hear his words as clearly as if he were standing next to me.

"I miss you, Yami. I miss you so much. I don't want to live like this anymore, I feel dead inside since you left." He says. I cringe and whisper back to him, hoping my bond with the puzzle is intact enough for him to at least know I am listening.

" **No. You'll never be alone; when darkness comes you know I'll light the night with stars. Hear the whispers in the dark. No. You'll never be alone; when darkness comes you know I'll never fall. Hear the whispers in the dark."**

I sing to him through the puzzle and I watch his small shoulders relax as he falls asleep.

 **White walls surround us, no light will touch your face again. Rain taps the window as we sleep among the dead. Days go on forever but I have not left your side. We can chase the dark together. If you go then so will I.**

 **There is nothing left of you, I can see it in your eyes. Sing the anthem of the angels, and say the last goodbye.**

 **Cold light above us, hope fills the heart and fades away. Skin white as winter as the sky returns to grey. Days go on forever but I have not left your side. We can chase the dark together. If you go then so will I.**

 **There is nothing left of you, I can see it in your eyes. Sing the anthem of the angels and say the last goodbye. I keep holding on to you but I can't bring you back to life. Sing the anthem of the angels and say the last goodbye.**

 **You're dead alive. You're dead alive. You're dead alive.**

 **There is nothing left of you, I can see it in your eyes. Sing the anthem of the angels and say the last goodbye. I keep holding on to you but I can't bring you back to life. Sing the anthem of the angels and say the last goodbye.**

 **Sing the anthem of the angels and say the last goodbye. Sing the anthem of the angels.**

The puzzle glows softly and I smile even though my heart is breaking. I watch over him as he sleeps, pained that I have to watch all this from afar.

Yugi pov

I miss Yami every day. It has been two years since he went to the spirit world and I still cry for him every night. I miss him watching over me as I sleep, protecting me from bullies at school. I feel like part of myself has disappeared, and it makes me feel incomplete. I wake next to the puzzle he used to inhabit and I sigh. I have another day, and I feel that another piece of me has died.

 **Somebody shine a light, I'm frozen by the fear in me. Somebody make me feel alive and shatter me. So cut me from the line, dizzy spinning endlessly. Somebody make me feel alive and shatter me.**

The puzzle grows warm and I remember a remnant of the night before. Yami's voice drifts to me as a whisper from the darkness.

' **Hear the whispers in the dark**.' I think to myself. That feels oddly fitting as Yami used to be my darker half.

"Why did you leave me, Atem?" I whisper as I dress for school.

Yami pov

I have to look away when Yugi gets dressed. I cannot control my reaction to him and I cannot stand the torture of being so close yet so far away. His sweet voice is broken as he whispers again to the puzzle.

"I am sorry, Aibou. I am so sorry." I whisper as he places the puzzle around his neck and goes downstairs where his grandfather is waiting with breakfast. Yugi puts on a smile and I see that it does not reach his eyes.

"Ah, Yugi! Good morning! Have some breakfast." Grandpa says as Yugi appears and Yugi shakes his head.

"I am not hungry, Grandpa." He says and walks out of the door. Grandpa looks surprised and confused but I follow Yugi as he walks slowly to school. He even walks right past his friends, all of whom look worried about him. I watch Yugi in sorrow.

"I never thought my leaving would do this to you, Aibou. I will do what I can to make it right." I whisper as I leave him to go talk to Ra.

Yugi pov

I sit under a tree in the corner of the school yard and talk to the Millenium Puzzle. Sometimes I swear I can feel Yami close by when I talk to it. It keeps me sane, but I have nothing to lose either. I have pushed all my friends away, I cannot bear to see their pity and worry anymore. Nor can I stand seeing them wrapped around their chosen partners when I am alone.

"I should have told you sooner, Yami. I should have told you how I felt before you dueled me." I whisper to the warm puzzle. A tear tracks down my face and suddenly I cannot stop crying, even when the bell for class rings.

Yami pov

"Please, Ra. Please allow me to go back to him. Surely I am owed that much for saving humanity twice." I beg the sun god. Ra sighs tiredly.

"You cannot come back to the spirit world if you go back to Yugi, Atem. Once you go back to earth you will stay there." Ra says in warning.

"Even when Yugi dies?" I ask, frowning. Ra nods.

"Unless you can find a way to grant him some of your immortality, Atem." Ra says finally. I am surprised. "I can give him some of my immortality?" I ask. Ra nods.

"If you so choose. I will warn you though, Atem. You will still have your powers, and you will be dependent on the Millenium Puzzle for your life force. If it gets destroyed you will start to fade to the Shadow Realm, unless it gets put together again. If you share your immortality, Yugi's life will also depend on that same item." Ra says quietly. I frown.

"I will still have my shadow powers?" I say, more of a statement than question. Ra nods.

"You are still the Pharaoh, Atem." He says. I nod.

"I need to go back to him, Ra." I say firmly. Ra sighs.

"I just want you to be sure you know what you are doing, Atem. Yugi may still find someone else." Ra warns. I shake my head.

"It has been two years and all he has done is fall deeper and deeper into depression. He is dying inside, Ra." I say desperately.

"Then go, Atem." Ra says, waving a hand and opening a portal to Yugi.

Yugi pov

A bright light glows briefly around me and I try to stop crying. The light fades and strong arms wrap around me.

"What?" I ask, confused. A familiar scent and presence wraps around me and I start crying again.

"Y-Y-Yami!" I sob as I turn to bury my face in his toned chest.

"Shh, little one. I am here." Yami says and I try to stifle my tears. As soon as I am calmed down enough I start to feel angry. I push Yami away from me.

"You left me!" I yell suddenly. Yami looks ashamed and does not meet my eyes.

"I am sorry, Aibou. I thought you would move on. I did not think you would fall apart like this." He murmurs and suddenly I feel ashamed. He looks just as miserable as I have been.

"You came back for me?" I ask uncertainly. Yami nods.

"I could no longer sit in the spirit world and watch you die inside. I begged Ra to let me come back. I will be stuck here though. Eternally bound to the Millenium Puzzle." He says quietly. I gasp.

"You will become a spirit again?" I cry. Yami shakes his head.

"No. It is more complicated than that. My life force will be forever tied to the Millenium Puzzle. If it gets destroyed I will fade, and be banished to the Shadow Realm, unless it gets put back together in time." He says. I gape at Yami.

"You shouldn't have come back if that is the cost!" I cry, wrapping my arms around him. Yami sighs.

"I would gladly live in the Shadow Realm if it meant I got to see you again. It is not such a huge punishment, Yugi. It only happens if the Puzzle is taken apart. I do not think you would let that happen. And that is not the only issue, Yugi. I can share my immortality with you if you wish, Aibou." Yami says quietly as he holds me. I am stunned into silence until the next bell rings.

"How?" I whisper. Yami shrugs and sighs.

"I do not know exactly. Ra said it was possible, but I would have to figure it out here. If I share my immortality with you though your life will be tied to mine, which means your life would also be tied to the puzzle. You would share my fate if the puzzle were destroyed." Yami explains. I gasp.

"But, Yami." I try to say. Yami kisses me. Only when we both need air does he let me go, resting his forehead on mine.

"I do not care, Aibou. I will do whatever I can to keep you by my side. I cannot lose you again, Yugi. It would kill me even more than what these last two years have." He whispers softly. There is something possessive in his eyes and I suddenly feel safe.

Yami pov

I know Yugi is worried about the consequences of me deciding to come back but I cannot allow my Aibou to suffer any longer. He settles in my arms and I sing to him softly.

" **Despite the lies that you're making, your love is mine for the taking. My love is just waiting to turn your tears to roses. I'll be the one that's going to hold you; I'll be the one that you run to. My love is a burning, consuming fire. No. You'll never be alone. When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars, hear the whispers in the dark. No. You'll never be alone. When darkness comes you know I'll never fall, hear the whispers in the dark."**

Yugi sighs and nuzzles my neck, letting his breath linger.

"I love you, Yami." He sighs and his eyes slowly close as he falls asleep in my arms.

"I love you, Aibou." I murmur to his sleeping form.

Yugi pov

I feel my body slip and I wake up, panicking.

"Yami!" I cry, startled.

"I am here, little one." Yami's deep voice says in my ear. I relax slightly and then startle as I notice my friends are staring at me. I blush scarlet and Yami chuckles.

"Well, Yug, I guess this explains why you weren't in class all day." Joey says to me, smirking. He looks relieved though. Kaiba is scowling, but he always scowls if Joey isn't paying attention to him. Anzu and Duke are looking at me with smiles and I am tempted to roll my eyes.

"How long have I been asleep?!" I say, sitting upright in Yami's arms. Yami chuckles again.

"About an hour. It is only lunch time." He says quietly. I relax.

"Oh." I say, yawning. Bakura and Marik suddenly appear and I know they have been making out, since Marik is readjusting his shirt and Bakura looks smug. I vaguely wonder what Ryou and Malik think of those two being such… passionate frenemies.

"Yami." They both say, only Marik sounds surprised. Yami nods and I yawn again. I look at Yami.

"Do I have to go to class?" I ask, pouting. Yami chuckles and stands up, still holding me.

"Not if you do not want to, Aibou." He says. All our friends smirk and I stick my tongue out at them.

"I would rather spend the time with you, Yami." I murmur. Yami chuckles and kisses me softly.

"Then we shall go home, little one." he murmurs. I gasp as he hangs me over his shoulder and says goodbye to our friends. We are off the school grounds before I find my voice.

"Yami! Put me down! I can walk just fine!" I cry as I struggle to get down. Yami swats me gently.

"Stop it, Aibou. We are almost home." He says darkly. I go still immediately. I have never heard him use that tone with me. Without another word we breeze past Grandpa and go up to my bedroom. Yami nods at Grandpa as we pass and I raise a hand in a half wave. Grandpa looks shocked, and then smiles.

Yami pov

I breeze through Yugi's house, nodding at Grandpa before kicking Yugi's bedroom door shut. I toss him on the bed and lock the door. Yugi swallows nervously and I flop down on the bed next to him.

"Y-Y-Yami?" Yugi stutters. I smile and bring him to me, flattening him into the sheets as I kiss him. He surrenders to the kiss and I respond hungrily. His hands tangle in my hair and I growl. Yugi weakly pushes against me but I cannot ignore my instincts. I nip at his neck lightly and he shivers.

"Yami." He whispers and I hear the fear in his voice. I stop and look at him, as he seems to be coming undone under me.

"I am sorry, little one. I have just missed you so." I whisper. Yugi looks at me with wide purple eyes and I gently stroke his face. Yugi shivers and kisses me again. The force is surprising and I smile. A sudden knock has me growling in anger. I stand up and answer the door, radiating the same powerful presence I had in Ancient Egypt as Pharaoh. Grandpa Moto takes a step back and looks a bit frightened.

"Yes." I say, my voice barely above a growl. Grandpa clears his throat.

"Yugi is supposed to be at school, Pharaoh." He says quietly.

"I know. He will go back tomorrow. However, today is mine with him. You will not interrupt again." I say darkly as I shut the door. I hear Grandpa's cry of indignation and I lock the door again. I turn back to Yugi. He is sitting up looking at me with surprise.

"That was kind of rude, Yami." He says frowning. I stride over to him and lift him off the bed.

"Do you really want to go back to school, little one?" I whisper in his ear. He shivers and whispers,

"No."

"I did not think so." I murmur. I hold him close to me until I hear Grandpa's steps retreating.

"You still did not have to be that way to Grandpa." He says with a slight frown. I sigh.

"I was irritated he interrupted, little one. I did not mean to be rude." Yugi softens his expression.

"I do not think he will interrupt again, Yami." He chuckles. I chuckle.

"No, probably not."

I kiss Yugi again and I feel him relax against me. I groan and lay him on the bed again, unable to control myself any longer. I push off his usual blue jacket, exposing his white shirt and he purrs softly as I trail kisses down his throat. He turns his head and I nip his neck softly. I unbutton his shirt as I distract him with more kisses. I slowly lift the Puzzle off of his neck and it glows as I touch it. I shiver as the familiar feeling of home courses through me. I gently set it on the desk and continue kissing Yugi.

Yugi pov

'How does he do this to me?' I wonder in my head as Yami kisses my neck. I can feel Yami taking off my clothes but I am distracted and unable to resist him. I purr as I feel Yami's warm chest on my own and I hear his voice whisper in my ear.

" **I told myself I won't miss you, but I remember what it feels like beside you. I really miss your hair in my face and the way your innocence tastes. And I think you should know this, you deserve much better than me."** Yami whispers and I shiver.

"I don't want anyone other than you Mou Hitori no Boku." I whisper when I recognize the song he sang. Yami purrs and I kiss him. Yami pauses and leans back to look at me. He is wearing a mix of normal clothes and his Pharaoh clothes. He wears a long cape, leaving his chest bare with gold bands around his arms. His golden crown rests on his forehead and I touch it carefully, tracing the pattern. Yami closes his eyes and breathes out slowly. He is wearing black pants and I notice he also is wearing a studded choker like I normally do.

Yami opens his crimson eyes and I lose my breath. Something hungry and possessive darkens his gaze. "Atem?" I whisper nervously.

"I love you, Aibou. You are mine." he murmurs and I feel my heart explode. I try to speak but Yami presses a kiss to my lips.

"Shh." He whispers when he lets me breathe. I can only purr as he trails kisses down my body until he reaches my jeans. He briefly looks at me before he unbuttons my jeans. He slides them off me and tosses them to the floor. My eyes widen and I must look terrified because Yami strokes my side softly.

"I will not hurt you, little one." he murmurs gently before kissing me.

"I am still scared, Yami. I have never done this." I whisper. Yami nods and I feel some of my fear dissipate.

"I know, little one. I can stop if you want me to." He whispers. I bite my lip, warring with myself. My fear and desire clash and I feel desire win.

"No. I trust you, Yami." I whisper.

Yami pov

"I trust you, Yami." Yugi whispers and I smile. 'My brave little one.' I think as my heart surges with pride and love. I kiss Yugi passionately, feeling him harden under me. It is like a switch flips and I start hardening too. Yugi purrs under me as I run my hands up and down his little body, trailing kisses everywhere. I tease him over and over, working him up and I smile when he starts whimpering and thrashing under me. In a few movements I toss off my cape and escape my pants. Yugi watches me with half closed eyes and I smirk.

"Come, little one." I say as I guide his lips to my growing length. His eyes grow wide and I smile gently. "Do what I do." I instruct before I take his length in my own mouth. He gasps and closes his eyes. I bite the soft flesh gently and I groan as I feel him take me in his mouth. I run my tongue up and down him, sucking gently. Tentatively, he follows suit and I close my eyes, moaning in pleasure. I pick up the pace, sucking harder and harder until I feel him come apart. He releases and I smile as I lick up all his sweet fluid. Yugi is panting and I kiss him again softly. He looks at me curiously and I smile.

"You taste so good, Aibou." I say. "See?" and I kiss him again. Our tongues tangle and he moans.

"Yami." He breathes in my ear. I shiver and take pity on my poor Aibou as he is shaking and flushed under me.

"Yes, Aibou?" I ask softly, grinding against him teasingly. He groans and I smile.

"Please, Mou Hitori no Boku." He begs. "Alright Aibou." I murmur. Slowly I work on preparing him and he groans. I almost lose it as I focus on the sounds he is making but I want to take my time so I manage to hold it back.

"You like that Aibou?" I ask as I stroke my fingers in his entrance. His only answer is a pitiful moan as he tilts his hips up to me.

"Very well then." I murmur. He shivers as I withdraw my fingers. I grab Yugi's hips almost roughly as I position myself. It is only with great effort that I manage to enter him slowly. I hiss as his tightness envelops me. Yugi cries out and I clamp a hand over his mouth as I kiss his neck softly. Footsteps echo on the stairs and I freeze, glaring at the door. The footsteps pause and then go back downstairs.

"You must be quiet; or Grandpa will wonder what is going on and interrupt again. I cannot promise I will be nice if that happens." I whisper in his ear. Yugi flicks wide eyes to me and nods. I drop my hand and Yugi clenches the sheets in his fists as I start to move. I hiss in pleasure and when Yugi whimpers again I open my eyes. He is watching me with pleading violet eyes and I lean down to kiss him.

"Please, Yami. Faster." He begs and I groan.

"I do not want to hurt you." I whisper.

"I need this Yami. Please." He begs again. With another groan I let myself go. I pick up the pace, moving faster and harder. Yugi starts to moan and thrash his head as I keep up my merciless pounding. I clamp one hand over his mouth and stroke him hard with the other. He arches into my hand as he comes again. With a hiss I freeze, coming into his depths.

"Finally." I moan as I collapse on top of him. Yugi's heart is racing in my ear and his breathing is hard. Slowly, we both calm down. I pull out of him and roll off to the side, holding him close to me. My eyes are getting heavy and I surrender to sleep as I hear Yugi start snoring softly.

Yugi pov

I flinch as a knocking sound invades my sleep. That noise is very persistent and I finally open my eyes. Yami is wrapped around me like a blanket. I slowly stretch and wriggle out of his arms. I slip on a pair of pants and open the door a crack to peek outside. Grandpa is at the door and looks a little upset.

"Yes, Grandpa?" I ask as I slip outside keeping the door closed enough so that he cannot see Yami naked on my bed.

"You missed school, dinner, and your friends coming over. I know that Yami is back, but Yugi, you cannot hide away all day." Grandpa says sternly. I nod.

"I know, Grandpa. I got caught up in the moment. I will not get carried away like that again. I promise." I say, as I yawn. Grandpa's expression softens a bit and he opens his mouth to speak but is cut off by the door being flung open. A wave of anger presses on me and I turn to see Yami in the door way. He looks pissed. I swallow nervously and step between him and Grandpa.

"Yami, are you hungry? Grandpa made dinner." I say brightly, hoping to dispel Yami's anger. He barely glances at me. He locks his eyes on Grandpa and I feel Grandpa go into parent mode. But Yami is deep into something far more possessive and primal.

"Solomon. I told you Yugi would go back to school tomorrow. He knows his school is important. He also has not seen me in two years. He made the choice to come home earlier. He is almost an adult by your standards. I am sorry if you feel I have kept him to myself too long but I have been trapped in the spirit world watching his suffering while unable to do a damn thing about it. I have also had to swallow down my own suffering at seeing him like that. He deserves one day to unwind and return to normal. Look at him, Solomon. Surely you see the difference having me here has already created. Would you rather he keeps spending his days moping about, wishing he was dead just for school?" Yami hisses. Grandpa looks like he has been slapped.

"Yami!" I yell, and he turns his crimson gaze to me.

"I am sorry, Yugi. He needs to hear it though." He says quietly. I am torn between agreeing with him, angry for being rude, and affronted at his tone. Grandpa looks at Yami with some shock and a calculating expression. He looks at me and then nods.

"You are right, Atem. I am sorry for intruding. There is dinner in the microwave. I have enrolled you in Yugi's school for the rest of senior year, and the homework for the missed classes today is on the table. I am going to go to bed since it is late. I bid you two goodnight, see you in the morning. Try not to stay up all night." Grandpa says and I am left confused at what just happened.

"Goodnight, Grandpa." Yami and I say together. Grandpa nods and continues to his bedroom. Then I turn to Yami.

"You did not have to be so rude, Atem." I growl and I stalk downstairs for dinner. I hear a slight snicker behind me and suddenly Atem's arms are around me.

"Yes, Yugi. I did. Grandpa might be worried about you but he needed to hear and see the difference that has already happened. He has watched you suffer these last two years and is trying to protect you from that hurt again. He needed to hear that I have suffered as much, watched you suffer, and will not do anything like that to you again. He knows that now." Yami says in my ear and I twist in his arms to look at him in shock.

"How did you tell Grandpa all of that in the few words you have said to him?" I ask. Yami chuckles. "Think about it, Aibou." He says before releasing me and carrying on to the kitchen. I am still standing dumbfounded on the steps as he comes back with a plate of food. He shakes his head and chuckles again.

"Honestly, Aibou. It is not that difficult. Grandpa was lecturing you about school, friends and dinner as if you had been a perfect student and friend the last two years even knowing the pain you have been through. I simply reminded him that you have not been a perfect student and would resume your normal routine tomorrow." I look at Yami quizzically and he shakes his head.

"Forget it, Aibou. Grandpa and I have an understanding now. We should eat and do our homework. Then it will be time for a bath and bed." He says, winking at me at the last part. I flush and grab the plate out of his hands.

"Fine." I say as I sit at the table and try to focus on the homework.

Yami pov

Yugi is maintaining a stoic silence as we eat and do the homework. I look at the pages of work and shake my head, sighing. I hated doing menial work 5000 years ago when I was learning to be Pharaoh. I still hate it. I smirk as an idea pops into my head. Yugi suddenly looks at me with a scowl.

"Do not even try it Atem, I know you know a good portion of this already." He growls. I look at him with teasing surprise.

"Why, Aibou, I am offended. I have not done homework in five thousand years. This math is foreign to me." I say, trying to sound wounded. Yugi rolls his eyes but brings his math book over to me.

"Here, Atem. This should help you." he says smiling sweetly as he dumps the book in my lap. I growl as the book hits my lap and I throw it away from me as I pounce on him. His eyes widen in surprise and he tries to shriek but I cover his mouth with my hand.

"You do not want to wake Grandpa do you?" I hiss in his ear. He narrows his eyes but shakes his head. I lean back down to his ear and let my breath tickle him until he moans quietly.

"Why are you so angry, Aibou?" I whisper softly. Yugi shivers and I allow him to speak by removing my hand from his mouth.

"I am not mad, Mou Hotori no Boku. I was just hoping that you would explain more about why you were so rude to Grandpa. I think I like what the silent treatment does to you better." He whispers, his eyes meeting mine in lust. I chuckle and kiss him softly.

"I think I have created a monster in you in just one afternoon." I say, breathing in his ear again. He shivers and meets my eyes boldly, as he starts panting slightly.

" **I must confess that I feel like a monster**." He whispers and I grin.

"Oh, Aibou. **So what if you can see the darkest side of me, no one will ever change this animal I have become. Help me believe it's not the real me, somebody help me tame this animal**." I murmur darkly as I rub my growing erection against him gently. He moans quietly and I kiss him again.

" **Put me to sleep evil angel. Open your wings evil angel. Fly over me evil angel. Why can't I breathe evil angel?** " He pants against me and I widen my eyes.

"Yugi." I breathe in awe.

"Atem, you are my Yami. Mou Hitori no Boku. Yet you are an angel. You saved me many times over in the time we were together. It fits you perfectly." Yugi whispers and I am awestruck once more.

"Oh, Yugi. My sweet Hikari. I do not deserve you." I whisper as tears threaten.

"Yami." He whispers as he makes me look at him. I swallow and he kisses me hard.

"Take me to bed and ravage me. Complete me as only you can." He whispers darkly and I feel my response in my pants. I kiss him again and do not let him go until we are in his room, door locked and tangled on his bed.

Yugi pov

I wake to a flashing light and the sound of rain on the roof. Yami sleeps soundly next to me and I try to relax and go back to sleep. A sudden thunderclap echoes around the room, making the house shake and I cry out in fear. Thunder storms are terrifying. I curl into a small ball as I start crying, hands over my ears to try and drown out the sound of thunder. The bed shifts slightly and I cringe, choking on another sob. Gentle arms wrap around me and pull me onto a warm chest. A strong heartbeat echoes in my ears as I feel my hands moved off my ears. Yami wraps me to him tightly and he starts singing softly.

" **Mayday! Mayday! The ship is slowly sinking, they think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling. They're all around me, circling like vultures. They want to break me and wash away my colors. Wash away my colors.**

 **Take me high and I'll sing, oh you make everything ok ok ok. Ok ok ok. We are one and the same, oh you take all of the pain away away away. Away away away. Save me if I become my demons.**

 **I cannot stop this sickness taking over. It takes control and drags me into nowhere. I need your help I can't fight this forever. I know you're watching, I can feel you out there.**

 **Take me high and I'll sing, oh you make everything ok ok ok. Ok ok ok. We are one and the same, oh you take all of the pain away away away. Away away away. Save me if I become my demons.**

 **Take me over the walls below, fly forever don't let me go. I need a savior to heal my pain when I become my worst enemy. The enemy!**

 **Take me high and I'll sing you make everything ok. We are one and the same you take all of the pain away.**

 **Take me high and I'll sing oh you make everything ok ok ok. Ok ok ok. We are one and the same oh you take all of the pain away away away. Away away away. Save me if I become my demons. Take me high and I'll sing, oh you make everything ok ok ok. Ok ok ok. We are one and the same oh you take all of the pain away away away. Away away away. Save me if I become my demons."**

Yami's voice overpowers the thunder and I fade back to sleep in his arms, feeling safe.

Yami pov

Yugi lies in my arms, sleeping soundly. I look at the alarm clock and sigh; it is almost time to get up for school. I yawn. I spent most of the night singing to him to drown out the thunder claps. I smile as a wicked idea fills my head. It is still raining outside but the thunder has stopped. I lean down to Yugi's ear and speak softly.

"Aibou. You're late." I murmur. Yugi's eyes shoot open and he bolts upright out of my arms.

"Y-Y-Yami! Why did you let me sleep so long?!" he says frantically as he leaps out of bed and races to the closet. I start laughing and just lie back in the bed, arms behind my head. Yugi turns to look at me, frozen with a pair of pants in one hand and a shirt in the other. Other pieces of clothing are strewn over the floor from his rush to find the uniform for school that I hid. Suddenly the shirt covers my face from Yugi throwing it at me.

"Where is my uniform?!" he yells at me and I start laughing again.

"Aibou, you are not late, calm down. Come here little one." I say as I peel the shirt off of my face. Yugi looks back at me in shock.

"What?" he asks, looking at me before looking at the clock that starts chiming to wake up. He glares at me as I switch the alarm off.

"Aibou?" I say uncertainly before he launches at me. His surprise attack catches me off guard and he flattens me into the bed.

"Do not ever do that to me again, Atem." He growls in my ear. I chuckle and kiss him.

"What if I like you being mad first thing in the morning?" I growl playfully, grinding my lower half into his. Yugi scowls then smirks.

" **And that's why they call me bad company, I can't deny. Bad bad company till the day I die. Until the day I die. Until the day I die. Rebel souls, deserters we've been called. Chose a gun and threw away the sun. Now these towns well they all know our name**." he sings quietly and I grin.

" **Now you want to take me down, as if I even care. I am the monster in your head. And I thought you'd learn by now, it seems you haven't yet. I am the venom in your skin**." I whisper. Yugi shivers and kisses me.

"Yes, yes you are Mou Hitori no Boku. But I would not have it any other way." Yugi says and I smile.

"Boys? BOYS! Breakfast is on the table!" Grandpa's voice echoes through the house and Yugi growls.

"Damn it." he sighs. I smirk.

"Are you disappointed, Aibou?" I ask teasingly. He eyes me hungrily.

"Screw breakfast. I'm only hungry for you anyway." He growls and I groan as he kisses me. Yugi moves quickly and I am lost in the sensations he provides with his tongue. Before I am fully aware of what is happening I feel him impale himself on my hardened member, our strangled cries mingling together. A thunderous knocking starts up on the door but Yugi and I are too far gone to care. I grab Yugi's hips and move him faster and faster, until he is screaming garbled nonsense. With a final grunt I release and he explodes across my chest. He falls forward on top of me and I catch him so he does not fall off of me. He groans and pants as I reclaim my breath.

"Aibou, we are going to be late." I mutter sleepily.

"I don't care. Just five more minutes." He groans into my chest. Outside I can hear footsteps and a fierce round of knocking ensues.

"BOYS! GET UP NOW! YOU HAVE CLASS IN FIFTEEN MINUTES!" Grandpa bellows from the other side of the door. I gently set Yugi on the floor as I wrap a towel around my waist and stride over to the door. I fling it open and stare Grandpa in the eye as I radiate the pissed off presence of my Pharaoh self. Grandpa takes a startled step backward as he sees my current state.

"Yami! You are filthy! Why aren't you and Yugi at school already?!" he tries to go back into parent mode but is a little too shocked to achieve the full effect. I snarl.

"Yugi had a late night last night due to the thunderstorm that rolled in. I was up longer than he was because I had to sing to him to comfort him during the storm. As for my current state Yugi got mad because I played a practical joke on him. We will be late this morning as I am unable to wake him up right now. If you wish to retain your sanity you should leave. Make sure breakfast is kept hot. I expect Yugi will be hungry when he wakes up." I growl before slamming the door shut. I stride back over to my sleeping hikari and place him on the bed under the blanket while I go to take a shower and get dressed in the school uniform.

Yugi pov

"Aibou, time to wake up. We really are late for school now. Aibou! It is almost lunch time, you need to wake up now." I hear murmured in my ear as I feel the blankets being tugged off me.

"No, I don't wanna." I whine pathetically as I shiver from the loss of the blankets.

"Too bad, Yugi. Come on, we have to go to school. Grandpa is beyond furious right now and if you don't wake up I might lose my temper with him." Yami growls and I groan. Then I bolt upright as his words register in my sleepy mind.

"NO!" I yell, as Yami chuckles.

"So that is what it takes to wake you up. Interesting." He smiles and I glare at him.

"You losing your temper is almost as bad as Malik being bored or Bakura being let loose in a public place." I growl, rolling my eyes. Yami just chuckles and grabs my hand, pulling me off the bed and into his arms.

"But you still love me, Aibou. Flaws and all." Yami murmurs seductively and I shiver.

" **I'd rather hate you for everything you are, than ever love you for something you are not. I'd rather you hate me for everything I am, than have you love me for something that I can't**."

I sing softly, nestling my face in Yami's shirt and inhaling his familiar scent. He strokes my back gently and then sighs.

"As much as I would love to stay and exchange lyrics with you, we really do need to go to school." He says sadly and I pull back to look at him mischievously.

" **God almighty look at that body looks just like the sticker on a new Ferrari; he's a scene from a Baywatch rerun, hotter than the barrel on a squeezed machine gun, uh. Yeah, he's everything I want but all rolled into one, I gotta get me some**."

I sing as I grin at Yami before wrapping my legs around his waist and kissing him passionately. Yami groans and growls in his throat as he walks me to the bed again and lays me down gently.

"Yugi…" he growls and I kiss him to shut him up.

" **I try to tell you no but my body keeps on telling you yes, try to tell you stop but your lips got me so out of breath**."

I sing softly and Yami surrenders, pulling my lips back to his as he takes me again.

Yami pov

I wake to a soft snoring next to me and a banging on the door. I snarl softly as I extricate myself from Yugi as he is wrapped around me like a vine. I wrap a towel around my waist and open the door to peek into the hallway. Anzu and Tristan are standing in the doorway. I peek a bit further back and see Joey too. I sigh.

"Hi Yami." Anzu says nervously and I see her struggling to accept that I am back, and for Yugi.

"Anzu." I say somewhat stiffly. Tristan looks uncomfortable and I know he is only here because Joey and Anzu expect him to be.

"So Yami, why did you and Yug miss school today?" Joey asks and I rub my eyes.

"Is the day over already?" I ask in surprise. Tristan nods.

"Yeah. We stopped by to bring you guys your homework. Grandpa is pretty pissed too. Though I can't tell if it's because of how he says you treated him, the fact you guys have blown off school two days in a row, or finding out his grandson isn't exactly celibate anymore." He says rather hesitantly. I tilt my head and look at Tristan curiously.

"I am more surprised by that last comment. I would have thought Grandpa would be more upset over Yugi being gay than losing his virginity." I mutter. Anzu tries to look past me and I shut the door tighter.

"Yugi is sleeping." I hiss. Instantly everyone looks worried.

"Is he sick?" Joey asks. I roll my eyes.

"No. My aibou is just tired. He hasn't gotten much sleep since yesterday." I say quietly, the innuendo being picked up by Joey and Tristan. Anzu still looks concerned.

"Was it the thunderstorm? I know how much he hates those. Are you sure he is ok?" she asks anxiously. I nod.

"I was here for him." I say, trying to put her at ease. Tristan and Joey share a look before smiling at me wickedly.

"Well we should let you guys rest up so you can actually come to school tomorrow. Make sure you guys take a shower though. Cold water is really good!" they cackle as they run out of the house, dragging a confused Anzu behind them.

"Pervs!" I yell at them before retreating back inside the room to find a grumpy Yugi waiting on the bed.

"Ah Aibou, you are awake. Finally." I say. He glares at me and I swallow nervously. "Aibou?" I ask. Yugi launches himself at me and pins me to the wall, quite an accomplishment for my smaller self really. He silences my question by pressing a ferocious kiss to my lips. I groan and he moves his lips down lower, making a trail down my jaw and throat.

"Wake me up next time. I thought you had left when I woke to an empty bed." He grunts and I shiver.

"Sorry, Aibou. You just looked so peaceful I couldn't disturb you." I whisper.

"Hmph." Is all Yugi says before I pin him to the wall and begin kissing him and marking his neck with my teeth.


End file.
